


[Vid] Hang Out With You

by absternr



Category: Take My Wife (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr





	[Vid] Hang Out With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



Music: Hang Out With You by Mary Lambert  
Length: 2:07  
Password: mywife


End file.
